


Magnetic

by cauustic



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Drones Era, F/M, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauustic/pseuds/cauustic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt watches Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetic

**Author's Note:**

> This totally slipped my mind earlier, but I want to acknowledge that this fic was heavily inspired by [Bird of Paradise by Vee](http://archiveofourown.org/works/598270), which you can & definitely should read here on AO3.

Matt's eyes drifted to the bed across him in the warm hotel room. The clock beside him read 2:49 in blinking red numbers and there were sweaty, sexed-out bodies passed out everywhere on the beds and couches around him, but he couldn't stop staring at the three figures that still murmured and moved in the dark. A curvy girl with dark brown hair fanned out on the pillow, a redhead on her right, and a certain dark-haired drummer on her left. The three were tangled in the sheets, talking and kissing and giggling occasionally, and though they'd been going at it for hours, it didn't seem like they were completely ready to end the night yet. Or morning. Whichever.

Matt peered over the sleeping people on his bed to watch the women fumbling with something; it looked like the one with red hair was helping the one in the middle—oh. Matt felt his cheeks heat as the strap-on bobbed up from her groin. She turned to Dom and Matt breathed in, feeling himself get hard again at all their kissing and groping. He started to rub himself against the heel of his hand. He'd long since gotten over fucking in front of his best friend, ever since they'd started having these weird sex parties during the Origin tour. It wasn't that often of an occurrence now, of course, but with Matt single again he found it hard to resist joining Dom's crowd for a night.

He watched the muscles of Dom's back tighten and relax as he sank down slowly onto the plastic cock. His hands reached down to steady himself on the girl's hips, and his breathing grew heavy as he rocked himself back and forth.

He wasn't that loud really, but his groans and pants echoed off the walls of the room and went straight to Matt, who was having trouble keeping his eyes off Dom's cock and the sticky smears it was leaving on his belly. His eyes tracked up Dom's body. The bastard wasn't even touching his cock, just bouncing and constantly shifting his hips over the toy with his eyes closed and mouth open. Matt felt heat spread through his face and chest; it was something about the black hair and ginger beard and stupidly skinny tummy. He couldn't help thinking about the last time he'd felt that beard scrub against his cheeks, or how it would feel to bite those hips, leave them purple next to the dark golden hair between his legs.

On a particular stroke upward, Matt shuddered and made up his mind, gently extricating himself from the limbs draped over him without waking the others up. Dom was fucking himself with abandon and the girl beneath him scratched his hips, and he threw his head back. Matt slid off the end of his bed and crossed the small gap between them. The brown-haired girl caught his eye as he shuffled onto the mattress, and grinned at him hazy-eyed. He felt so fucking tired, like he could fall asleep any moment, but for some reason that made him even hornier, even more aware of the lust spiralling through his gut when he looked at Dominic.

The girl turned to her side and started snogging the redhead, hands running over her face, and Dom looked close to coming, so he moved in closer. He carefully put his fingers in Dom's black hair. And it's difficult to do anything carefully when you're next to someone who's shining and sweating and beautiful and radiating heat like some sex machine. Dom opened his eyes to Matt's face a few inches from him, and there was a question in them, one that he seemed to trust Matt to answer for himself. He closed his eyes again and leaned slightly into Matt's hand, tiny noises escaping from his open mouth as he got closer. Matt's fingers were starting to thrum and tingle from arousal, and he curled them tighter in his hair.

He leaned close, until he could feel Dom's breath on his cheek, and then he turned and pressed their mouths together. He kissed him, holding onto Dom's head with both hands as he rocked on top of the girl beneath him. Matt licked at Dom's mouth and he felt his beard scrub against his cheeks. It was rubbing his skin raw but Dom's tongue was soft and wet to make up for it, and it's overwhelming. Matt shifted on his knees and surged forward to get more of Dom, of what had been driving him mad these past few days, but the move pushed Dom back and he lost balance, the girl's cock pressing into him at a low angle. He moaned, fucking himself harder.

Matt was totally in awe as he watched Dom, and his noises drew the girl's attention too. She held him by the hips and started fucking into him gently when he was breathing hard and his thighs were too tired to move anymore. Matt stuck his nose in Dom's neck and moved behind him. Things eventually devolved into the girl thrusting hard into Dom, and Matt holding him by the waist and reaching down to jerk him off. Dom came in his hand after a few strokes, and he collapsed forward onto the girl.

He let her kiss him after he stopped breathing so hard. Matt sat back and watched as Dom murmured something to her, and then grinned and kissed her again. He wasn't jealous, he didn't think. Maybe at some point in the past he might’ve been, but he really couldn't think about that now because his body was still thrumming with arousal, his cock was ridiculously hard, and Dom still looked so, so good. Slowly, he helped Dom off the plastic cock beneath him, feeling his belly curl in excitement as he watched the strap-on slip out of his pliant body.

He fell on top of him, pressed his body to Dom's as he looked at his wide grey eyes. He didn't know how or why Dom was making him feel this way again, like his cock inside him was the only thing that mattered in the universe, but he didn't dwell on it long. He buried his face in Dom's shoulder and pressed the tip of his cock to his hole. He heard a quick inhale, but when there wasn't any rejection, he gripped his shoulders and pushed into Dom's body. They both groaned.

Dom was too exhausted from coming to move, but he ran his fingers through Matt's hair as his cock slid wet across his oversensitive nerves. Matt's entire chest and neck were flushed red. He was on his elbows and the slap of skin on skin was the loudest sound in the hotel room. Dom grabbed his arms and held on to keep from slipping off the end of the bed as Matt pounded into him. _Nothing's felt as intense as this for years_ , he thought. Matt lifted his head to stare at him, and Dom had to look away because it was too much.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his jaw. Dom didn't think he'd be able to come again, even with Matt's belly rubbing against his cock, but he squeezed his muscles to make things tighter for Matt, and ran his fingers lightly over his ears that he knew were sensitive. Shuddering, Matt emptied himself into Dominic with a low moan.

Dom couldn't stop a smile forming as he watched Matt come down, the sounds of the girls above them on the bed and a few other people they might have woken up slowly drifting back into his awareness. He stroked Matt's hair, letting him rest on his chest.

"What brought that on after so long?"

"Dunno," Matt whispered sheepishly. "You've just–" he exhaled. "You've been looking so good lately. I forgot how much I wanted you. Still want you."

"Aww," Dom grinned. "You're sweet. I didn't think y–ahh," he winced. "Hold on Matt, you've gotta get out of me."

"Alright, alright," he mumbled, gripping his dick and pulling out of Dom's warm body. Some spunk dripped out of the hole and Dom moved to get up and clean himself off in the bathroom, only to have Matt pull him back down to the bed with a grunt. 

"Stay here, Dom." his voice was raspy with tiredness.

"This is gonna be so sticky in the morning," Dom said.

Matt hummed in response, eyes droopy. He pressed his face forward and kissed Dom sloppily, with too much tongue. Dom wrinkled his nose a bit at how gross and good it was, but he kissed back. If there was anyone he wanted too much of, it was Matt.

"We'll deal with it then, yeah?"

"Okay."

Matt threw an arm over Dom and tangled their legs together on the bed. The only sounds in the room were those of deep breathing, as finally everyone drifted off to sleep.


End file.
